What's pocky got to do with training?
by Kimyo ryu
Summary: Sasuke trick's Naruto into kissing him. But no one believe's Naruto when he say's it was only training. NaruSasu Rated to be safe Mild lanuage


What's Pocky got to do with training?

**Bold** taken from the Manga

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto placed his hands together and began channeling chakra to his feet. **_**Right focus. Concentrate. I can do that I know I can! This time for sure.**_

"**Hey, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.**

**"You… you… you---! You're breaking my concentration stop bugging me!" Naruto screamed at him.**

**"…uhh… well…" Sasuke began as if embarrassed by what he wanted to say.**

**"Wh-… what? What is it?" **_**Why's he want to talk to me all of a sudden?**_

"Wh-why don't we take a break?" Sasuke suggested, his eyes shifted to look at something else. His face slightly red.

**"**Why would I wantto rest now?! I have to learn the tree climbing technique so I can get one step closer to being Hokage!" Naruto yelled back at once.

For a split second Sasuke shifted his eye's to look at Naruto but quickly turned to look away. "We can do training of our own." He turned back to look at Naruto. "While we wait for our chakra to restore itself."

"What kind of training is this anyway? Why should I even waste my time?" Naruto huffed, plopping himself down on to the ground.

"What's wrong, baka; scared it'll be one more thing I'm better at then you?" Sasuke taunted, no longer feeling embarra- awkward in front of Naruto.

"What?! There's no way I'm scared! I can do anything you can- better even!" Good. Now Sasuke would have no problem getting Naruto to do what he wanted. He walked over to where Naruto was… pouting, and pulled out a small red box from his pouch. Then took a set next to him.

Sasuke opened the box and pulled something out. Naruto wasn't able to identify it because he was distracted by Sasuke's words. "First one to turn away loses." He said simply, slipping the thin stick between his lips. And before Naruto could question him, he cupped the tan, whiskered cheek and leaned in close.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Naruto yelled, kicking Sasuke in the stomach sending him falling back. The stick also falling on the ground. "What the hell was that?! Who do you think you are: coming on to me like that?! And what was that that you tried to force on me?!" Naruto yelled, having already gotten up to point an accusing finger at Sasuke who was shifting so he was no longer sprawled out on the ground. "Everyone thinks you're such hot shit but you're just-"

"Baka-Naruto! THAT WAS THE TRAINING!!!"

Naruto slumped a bit, no longer point accusatively. "That…was part of that training? Huh?"

"Why else would I do something like _that_ to _you_?" Sasuke replied smartly, degrading Naruto helped him to keep his mind clear.

"Well I though where…" Naruto murmured, "No! You're trying to distract me! You tried to kiss me!"

"Usuratonkachi, its courage training. First one to turn away loses." He smirked, "so that means you really are a scaredy cat, aren't you?"

"Sasuke-teme! I'm not scarred it's just that- that-... what the hell where you trying to give me anyway?!"

"Baka, it was just a pocky stick." Naruto looked over at said pocky stick that had fallen on the ground; now broken. "That how this training works: we both hold the ends on the pocky stick between our lips, then begin to eat away at the ends and the first to turn away- loses. So that makes one point for me."

"Teme!" Naruto growled out, grabbing the pocky box from the ground. Pulling out one of the chocolate covered sticks a pushing it between his own lips. Completely forgetting to ask what would happen if no one turned away. Dropping down in front of Sasuke and grabbing his jaw none-to-gently and pressing hard so he would open his month, Naruto slid the other end of the pocky stick between his lips. "There's no way I'll lose, you'll defiantly turn away first!" Naruto growled around the candy.

Sasuke wanted to make a smart remark in return, but the sudden aggression on Naruto's part left him dumb found. As quick as he could Naruto munched down on the chocolate covered biscuit stick. Coming closer and closer to Sasuke's mouth, who was to taken back to respond. Chomping down the last of the open pocky stick, Naruto forcefully pressed his lips against Sasuke's. And slipped his tongue in to get the uncovered end from Sasuke's mouth. Gripping the base of Sasuke's jaw he began to deepen the kiss, intent on getting Sasuke to turn away.

"What do we have here? Shouldn't you two be training, not sucking face?" Kakashi questioned as he approached them, his crutches making a small tapping noise.

"Kakashi-sensei! We weren't doing that! We were training!" He argued, after having immediately breaking their "kiss".

"And this training involved you having your tongue down Sasuke's throat, how?" Kakashi asked his eye in an amused arc.

"It was courage training; and I wouldn't have been kissing Sasuke had he just turned away." Naruto explained in a huff.

Kakashi looked at the fallen box of pocky on the ground. He bent over to pick it out from the ground and examined it. "So you where playing the pocky game with him? You know Naruto if you want to kiss Sasuke I don't mind, but save it for when you're _done _training." Kakashi said with a smile, or so he guessed, handing him the open pocky box.

"What?! I didn't _want _to kiss him!" Naruto exclaimed standing up and pointing at Sasuke to help his point, clenching his other hand around the small box.

"Sure you didn't." Kakashi said as he ruffled Naruto's hair. "It's getting late you should head back, Sasuke and I will catch up with you."

"But sensei-"

"Now, now Naruto just get going." Kakashi stated with a stern enough voice to get Naruto to head back. Though he murmured angrily about stupid Sasuke tricking him and a damn scarecrow not listening to him. Once he was out of earshot Kakashi turned to Sasuke. "If you wanted to kiss Naruto, Sasuke, you need to come out and tell him. Or he'll never figure out you like him, he'll just believe whatever it is you told him. After all he is," Kakashi grinned "an 'idiot.'"

"You're right when you say he's an idiot… but there's no way I like him." Sasuke said simply. Standing he stuck his hands into the pockets of his shorts then started to walk the same Naruto had. "You must be losing your mind in your old age, Kakashi."

"But of course," Kakashi replied in an amused tone to Sasuke retreating form. "But I think you should take some time to talk to him," his long legs easily taking him up close to where Sasuke was, his nose now buried in his book, despite the fact he was talking. "You never know, maybe you'll finally be able to admit some of your feelings. Not just to Naruto but yourself."

Sasuke snorted, "You've been reading too many romance novels. How do you think Naruto would react if I just came out saying that I have feeling for him?" Sasuke quick turned away so there'd be no way his face could betray him. "Which, by the way, there's no chance in hell that I would."

Kakashi chuckled, he began to put away his book as they neared Tazuna's place. "For course, my bad, _Sasuke-kun_." He mocked him with Sakura's usual saying. And ruffled Sasuke's hair like he had Naruto's as he stepped up onto the porch and went in through the sliding shoji doors. While just before the step on to the back porch Sasuke stood nervously, rubbing his hand up and down on his left arm warmer, as if afraid to see Naruto after what they had done in the forest. At what he had tricked Naruto into doing in the forest. And what made it even worse was that Naruto was the one it was going to get pinned on. No one would believe him when he said it was Sasuke, and Sasuke knew there's no way he'd admit to it.

And even trough Sasuke would seem like he didn't care, it'd kill him to see Naruto unhappy. But to help save himself from further subsection from Kakashi he calmly went in and took his seat at the table, next to Sakura… and across from Naruto. "Ah! Sasuke, Sasuke, will you _please_ explain to Kakashi-sensei that we weren't kissing- we were training!" Naruto yelled to him, even though he was sitting right across from him.

"You too what?!" Sakura yelled bolting up from her seat. "There's no way Sasuke-kun would do that, they _must _have been training Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke just let his eye brow twitch, that idiot, yelling something like that right in front of anyone. Kakashi must be crazy, there's absolutely NO WAY HE LIKED NARUTO.

"Yeah see sensei, Sakura-chan agrees and she wasn't even there." Naruto yelled in Kakashi's direction proudly.

He let out a shallow breath, before faking a happy voice. "Of course Naruto, you're right. Now eat your dinner and go to bed after you're done."

"You don't need to treat me like a child." Naruto said, but ate his food regardless.

After dinner Sasuke sat on the bed in the room he and Naruto where sharing. Since there was only one bed they took turns on who would get to sleep on it, and tonight was his turn. He look over at the floor where a futon had been laid down so no was sleeping on the cold floor. And standing right next to it was Naruto, who was already getting ready; unzipping and removing his jacket. Sasuke know right then he should look away.

"Can you believe Kakashi-sensei?!" Pulling off the black T-shirt, Naruto began. "He's just steamed cause, he doesn't have a girlfriend. So he has to pick on us, saying that we're up to somethin', we where just training."

Sasuke gulped and ran his sweaty palms over his pajamas; he had the decency to pack a pair, and change in the bathroom; as he heard the sound of a zipper. "Would it really be so bad?" His mouth had acted without consent; he wanted to punch himself for being so stupid.

"What would be so bad? Kakashi-sensei getting a girlfriend?" Naruto asked simply as he pulled his pants off and throw them in the pile with his jacket and shirt.

"No baka! What I mean is, well what if we-" There's no way he could hide his blush. "If we…were… to….kiss, again- that is," he said so quietly Naruto had to strain to hear it.

"Us… kiss?" Naruto flat out laughed, "That's a good one Sasuke, and maybe you're not such a boring guy after all." Untying his headband, he placed it next to his bag with care and pulled out his sleeping cap. Sasuke had to suppress the need to strangle Naruto with his own cap. He had flat out shot him down. "But then again, you could make a really hot chick." Turning to observe Sasuke through his fingers placed to gather in a box. As if sizing him up. "You should learn my sexy-no-jutsu and we can talk all you want about kissin'." Naruto offered.

"Do you _want_ to die?" Sasuke threatened.

"Hey, hey, hey! You're the one who brought it up, not me. Don't get mad at me just for answering!" Naruto said putting his hands up in defense.

"You know what? Forget it! Just pretend I didn't say anything!" Sasuke yelled pissed off at how clueless Naruto could be. "I shouldn't have expected an idiot like you to understand." That part he whispered quietly to himself as he flopped down on to the bed.

"What the hell?! God Sasuke, I swear you're moodier then Sakura, at least she's never yelled at me for no reason!" Naruto rebutted, yelling just as loud; not caring if Sasuke; or anyone else for that matter; was trying to sleep.

Sasuke didn't answer instead he pulled the blankets up over himself, as if stating that he was too tired to argue. Naruto growled at Sasuke's stand off-ish behavior. "Fine! I get it; you're just a moody bitch who can't take being yelled at. Well your Majesty don't let me bother you anymore, _in fact just pretend I didn't say anything_!" Naruto yelled harshly as he throw he blankets over himself and lied down not facing Sasuke.

Kakashi stood out side the room having heard the fight between Naruto and Sasuke, his eye fixated on his book. He signed to himself, "What am I going to do with these two? They're both just _so_ clueless." He said to no one. "My Uchiha was never this---hard to get along with…" He said that to his self on his way back his room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I have a hard time believing I really wrote this (one of the best things I've even done I think) Yeah, so please tell me what you think; cause there may or may not be a sequel –wink wink-


End file.
